Death Hero
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Con un falso mundo, soy el único... Yo era débil, no podía protegerte, pero aún así me mantuve a tu lado. Es momento de borrar. De eliminar, al héroe que intente ser por ti... Porque ese héroe, muerto está ya.


**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Masafumi Nishida & Masakazu Katsura. Lo demás es propiedad mía e inspiración en escuchar a GUMI.**

**Para mejor ambientación y más emoción escucha: **_**End of HERO/Gumi**_

* * *

**Death Hero.**

* * *

_Kotetsu P.O.V_

_._

_._

_._

Desde el inicio de su enfermedad, hasta el mero día de hoy, habían pasado dos años cuatro meses, quince días, doce horas, cuarenta y cinco minutos y siete, ocho, nueve segundos.

Y ella empeoraba, día con día, segundo con segundo, ella comenzaba a verse menos bella, menos viva; menos ella… Comenzaba a verse cómo una flor marchita. Con una belleza que alguna vez impresionó y existió, pero que ahora, la flor después de estar expuesta a muchas cosas, solo se limita a secarse lenta y tortuosamente hasta que solo son pétalos secos, marchitos y rotos.

Así se estaba poniendo Tomoe.

Y eso me dolía en el alma. Además, no podía apoyar por completo a Kaede. Para ser honesto; me había deslindado de una gran responsabilidad y de un bello trabajo que todos los hombres quieren realizar alguna vez en toda su mediocre vida: Ser padres. Y a Kaede la había abandonado de una forma tan cruel y fría con mi madre, sabía que ella estaría en buenas manos, sabía que mi mama la educaría y la criaría cómo lo que era: Una Kaburagi. Pero la verdadera responsabilidad ahí era la mía, y yo solo me limite a decirle a mi pobre y vieja madre que no estaba preparado para ese tipo de responsabilidades.

"_Nadie está preparado para ser padre, Kotetsu"_ me había dicho mi madre.

Es cierto, nadie está preparado para ser padre, ni nadie tiene la experiencia al tener al primer hijo, pero yo… Estaba tan concentrado en tener a Tomoe conmigo, a que ella permaneciera conmigo… Qué en ese entonces no me di cuenta que estaba sacrificando algo muy bello y hermoso: Mi hija.

Mi vida se había reducido por completo a una vida sedentaria en el hospital, ya no existía más Wild Tiger; no había ciudad o ciudadanos a los cuáles que salvar… Y, ni muchos menos, existía el perfecto y dinámico dúo Tiger & Bunny. Bunny siempre me apoyo, a pesar de la decisión tan estúpida y precipitada que había tomado, él jamás dejó de estar a mi lado, y de apoyarme. Se lo agradecía infinitamente, él era mi única ancla en este mundo, mi único pilar, mi único apoyo… Con la única persona, con la que realmente podía ser Kotetsu T. Kaburagi; nada de Wild Tiger, Tiger; Kotetsu, padre, amigo… Nada. Solo podía ser yo. Realmente, el pobre de Barnaby era el único que escuchaba mis patéticas lamentaciones; mis patéticos llantos y a pesar de ello. Seguía ahí, conmigo. Siempre.

Pero a pesar de ello, a pesar de que tenía el apoyo incondicional de Barnaby, de los demás chicos de Hero Tv, de mi familia y de muchas personas más… A pesar de que estaba rodeado de personas que me querían y apreciaban.

Me sentía realmente solo.

Me sentía impotente.

Me sentía basura.

No podía proteger a la persona que más amaba en este mundo. No podía ser el súper héroe que ella admiraba, no podía… ¡No podía ser Wild Tiger por ella! ¡No podía salvarla de la muerte! No… No… No podía regresar el tiempo y haber diagnosticado a tiempo su enfermedad; no podía evitar los dolores que ella tenía, las arcadas, los llantos, el miedo…

No podía evitar todo eso, ni podía mucho menos quitárselo.

Su sentencia de muerte ya estaba firmada.

Y yo solo sería un triste y aterrado espectador de tan peculiar show.

Y con ese tipo de pensamientos, vivía día con día, torturándome y culpándome por las desgracias biológicas de mi esposa. Ella me decía que son cosas que pasan, que no había marcha atrás y que en un futuro lograría comprender y encontrarle el lado bueno a ello.

Por Dios… ¿Realmente crees eso Tomoe? ¿Sacar algo bueno? ¿DE TU MUERTE?

Jamás.

No podía. No debía.

¿Por qué la mujer a la cual abana con locura y pasión, debía de morir? Por qué ella que era tan joven… ¿Tenía que morir? ¿En esas condiciones? ¿Sola? ¿Con dolor? ¿Con miedo? El mundo estaba tan podrido… Qué era un claro reflejo de cómo Dios nos amaba a nosotros sus supuestos hijos. Pasaban más los días, y ella poco a poco comenzaba a desprenderse de sus pétalos; poco a poco su luz se comenzaba a apagar y eso me preocupaba más.

Había veces que no llegaba a casa. Me la pasaba vagando en las calles, buscando problemas y dejarme golpear por cuanto maleante se atravesará. Había otras que no deseaba ver a nadie, ni siquiera a mí amada Tomoe. Otras más, deseaba morir, en verdad dejaba de importarme ella, los demás, mi hija incluso yo mismo me perdía valor y solo quería terminar con mi vida… Pero era una persona tan cobarde… Tan cobarde que simplemente no podía. ¡No podía! El miedo a morir era más grande que el dolor que tenía en mí ser.

Patético, ¿No?

Pero todo eso término un día.

Claro, todo tiene que terminar un día, ¿No?

Termino un día, en donde comenzó el verdadero infierno.

Terminó, el día en que Tomoe murió…

Sola.

El día en que ella, ya no pudo dar un aliento más y entregó su vida y existencia al creador, ese día, yo estaba en casa, solo, encerrado, bebiendo hasta ponerme ebrio de dolor y llorando por mi desgracia. Ese día llamaron muchas veces a la casa, pero no contesté y decidí sumirme y llenarme de la mierda de mi depresión… Ese día, firmé mi propia condena e ignoré el llamado en donde mi esposa solo pedía verme una última vez más, para poder despedirse e irse en paz.

Pero mi egoísmo fue más que mi amor por ella, mi dolor fue más que las ganas y los deseos de pasar con ella hasta su último instante… Fue más, mi momento de egocentrismo, que la deje morir sola en aquella cama de hospital, con miedo.

Al día siguiente, iba decidido a pedirle perdón a mi mujer a rogarle porque me perdonará por haberla dejado ese día sola… Pero fue terrible con lo que me encontré ese día en la mañana muy temprano: La habitación en donde estaba Tomoe estaba sola, las sábanas estaban recién limpias, las cortinas estaban corridas y no había ningún aparato para algún paciente. El pánico comenzó a dominarme y algo histérico pregunté por ella. Desee en ese momento no haberlo hecho. Deseé incluso, no haber sido el marido ni la persona que se enamoró profundamente de ella; deseé no haber sido el amor de su vida.

Le pedí de favor a Barnaby, de una manera tajante y casi catatónica e inconsciente que él se hiciera cargo de los preparativos para el funeral de Tomoe, que avisará a todas las personas que nos conocían y a nuestras respectivas familias.

-¿Qué harás, Kotetsu?

-Solo, limítate a eso. No te incumbe lo que haga.- contesté.

-Estás mal.- me miró de una manera desagradable, total. Me lo merecía.- Estás mal al actuar de esta forma. Tomoe no querría esto…

-¡Ella está muerta!-grité.- ¡Ella dentro de poco comenzará a podrirse y dejará de existir por completo en el mundo! Así que, Barnaby a ella no le importa para nada que es lo que esté o no haciendo yo.

Por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocer al joven y agradable de Barnaby… Me miró de una forma, que jamás podré olvidar ni remediar: Con lástima. Me miró con la lástima más terrible, abrumadora y aterradora que un ser humano puede percibir en otro.

-Está bien.- se limitó a contestar.- Yo me haré cargo de todo eso… Kotetsu.

-Gracias.- contesté un poco aliviado y avergonzado.

-No lo hago por ti.- contestó tajante, le miré perplejo.- Lo hago por Kaede y por Tomoe, que en paz descanse.

Dicho esto, él se dio la vuelta y poco a poco comenzó a alejarse de mí. Ahí iba mi pilar, mi único sustento a la realidad… Comenzaba a alejarse de mí, yo lo había orillado a que actuara de esa forma, a que me tratara de esa manera y a que me retirará el apoyo, el cariño y la comprensión que me dio durante ese tiempo. Observé cómo poco a poco su silueta comenzaba a perderse a lo lejos. Y ahí fue cuándo caí en cuenta de algo.

El héroe había muerto, ya.

Pero tristemente, el héroe creía que al menos aún podía dar un poco de batalla. Pero con la reacción de su fiel compañero, con la ausencia de aquellos que se habían hecho llamar amigos, con la lejanía de su familia y con el repudio del héroe hacia su hija y con la inminente muerte de su mujer… Comprendió que realmente, él estaba muerto, ya.

Ya no existía Wild Tiger. Mucho menos Tiger, el fiel compañero de Bunny, ya no existía Kotetsu T. Kaburagi… Ahora, ahora solo era una persona gris, una mancha en la existencia del universo, que causaba problemas.

No sé qué fue de mi durante los siguientes meses, solo sé, que me recluí de una forma tan enfermiza en mi casa. No quería saber de Kaede, de mi madre, de Barnaby de la vida, de la sociedad, del mundo… Solo quería enfrascarme y ahogarme con mi eterno y tortuoso dolor. Entraba en contradicciones algunas veces; deseaba olvidar a como diera lugar a Tomoe, pero a la vez, tenía un miedo infinito de hacerlo. De olvidar su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos, aquellas bellas palabras que siempre me dedicó hasta antes de su muerte:

"_Tú siempre, serás mi héroe. Siempre serás mi lindo Wild Tiger"_

Hey, Tomoe… ¿Qué dirías ahora?

Sí estuvieras presente, o al menos tuvieras la oportunidad de ver cómo es que terminó tu "héroe" ¿Qué es lo que dirías? Estarías muy decepcionada, ¿Verdad? Sí, lo más probable, tu tristeza podría ser muy notoria, tus ojos quizás no brillarían y estarías completamente decepcionada y avergonzada de la persona en la que ahora me convertí.

El héroe que tanto decías amar, dejó de existir.

El héroe que alguna vez juró cuidarte y protegerte, te falló.

El héroe que quisiste que siguiera siendo por el resto de mis días… Murió.

¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? Podrás saber entender, ¿El gran error que cometí al no protegerte? De verdad… Perdóname… Perdóname… ¡Perdóname! ¡Quería protegerte! ¡Deseaba hacerlo! Pero… El dolor, la desesperación, el egoísmo… Me cegaron. Me hicieron olvidarme por completo de mi verdadera misión, y olvidé que tú, estabas en esa cama esperando por mí, por Wild Tiger, por tu héroe.

Inaguantables emociones se desbordaron de mí ser, desoladores pensamientos me atacaron día y noche… Una falsa esperanza se coló en mí… Y eso hizo creerme que un día, quizás podrías ponerte bien… Verdad que fue una ¿Pérdida de tiempo?

Yo sé que esto fue una terrible pérdida de tiempo. Un grave error. Algo que debería de ser borrado… Pero no podía protegerte más… No podía proteger a la persona que más amé en esta vida…

Podrás… ¿Perdonarme algún día, Tomoe?

Solo en el mundo, deseando ser borrado. Debería de manejar un poco mejor esto; yo mismo lo propicie, como el latido de los corazones desbocados… La cantidad de desesperación es tan abrumadora…

El héroe que amabas, se asustó y escapó.

El héroe que siempre soñaste… Estaba solo.

El héroe que siempre apoyaste… Murió.

No puedo seguir sin ti, Tomoe. En un mundo en donde no estás tú, donde no estás viva… ¿Cómo me pides seguir?

Perdóname, amor mío. No puedo seguir.

El héroe que tanto amaste:

Kotetsu T. Kaburagi…

Compañero de Bunny…

Wild Tiger…

Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, alias Wild Tiger

Murió.

¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

No pude salvarte Tomoe, no logré ser el héroe que querías… Pese a todo ello.

¿Seguirás amándome?

¿Me perdonarás?

Lo siento…. No soy quién creí ser. No soy el héroe que tú merecías tener.

Perdóname, por no poder haberte protegido, como debió de haber sido.

Solo queda una cosa que hacer:

Eliminar. Borrar. Olvidar. Suprimir… Ignorar…

Al héroe que traté de ser, por ti.

* * *

_¡Hola! Buenas tardes, noches, madrugadas, días... Dependiendo de la hora en la que me estés leyendo :D_

_Bueno, aquí les traigo un Oneshot, es algo ¿Largo? Pero triste T_T Creo que está vez, es uno de los primeros Fic's en donde no le pongo nada de feliidad ni positivismo a la historia de Tiger con Tomoe T_T Pero la canción que escuché me motivó como no tienen idea para escribir algo así._

_Me supongo yo, que esté fue uno de los momentos más dolorosos de él. Claro, todo hecho a cómo CREO YO que hubiera sido. Modifiqué muchas cosas :3 Espero no me apaleen D: ¿Qué más? La rola (canción) Es sublime owo ¡LA AMÉ! En verdad c: Espero puedan sentir todo lo que yo sentí tan solo al escucharla._

_Bueno, sin más me despido. Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o mentadas de madre, por Review :3_

_¡Gracias!_

_Yuki'~_


End file.
